


Monster Prom One-Shot Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing, a few blood mentions, don't blame me blame Damien, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: I collection of drabble requests for monster prom! The first hour is an index that lists out all the requests, so simply got there to find what you want to read!
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Brian Green/Reader, Damien LaVey/Reader, Liam de Lioncourt/Reader, Liam/reader, Scott Howl/Reader, scott/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This works quite simply! Just go to the chapter number by the request description you want and ta-da! You'll be right there :)

**-Damien LaVey-**

2\. Damien seeing dragon!s/o's baby photos

9\. Damien being protective of Vicky

11\. Damien finding out his s/o is being overworked at their job

13\. Damien meets his werewolf!s/o's big family 

**-Scott Howl-**

4\. Scott being asked out by a shy, male s/o 

6\. Scott x male!s/o at an amusement park

7\. S/o accidently activates their curse

10\. Scott introducing shy, human male!s/o to his friends

12\. Comforting shy boyfriend

15\. Scott and s/o's first kiss 

**-Liam de Lioncourt-**

3\. Liam taking care of s/o having bad chest pains/limp episodes

14\. Liam with a touch starved s/o 

**-Brian Green-**

5\. Water balloon fight with s/o 

8\. Brian with a short and bubbly s/o 

**-Vicky Blue-**

9\. Damien being protective of Vikcy


	2. Damien x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien finds a photo album filled with baby photos of his dragon!s/o

Damien hopped down the familiar steps and into the basement, taking the steps two at a time until he was among the organized clutter typical of his lover’s basement. The various shelves filled with a variety of books and games lined the walls, along with the tv featuring their paused game. With the patched couch and messy table, it was the usual look of the basement that he had come to be quite fond of.

Not quite in the ordinary, however, was his lover hurriedly shuffling through the drawers under the tv. There they were  **—** tails, horns, wings, and all  **—** bent over and quietly cursing under their breath. Their tail twitched in silent irritation as they dug through the drawers, dumping out the contents and spreading them out on the floor, only to repeat the process again with yet another drawer.

“Looking for something?” he asked, flopping down over the couch and taking his usual sprawling position on it.

Their wings momentarily stiffened in surprise, but soon relaxed as they recognized their boyfriend. “Yeah,” they mumbled, returning to their search. “I borrowed a limited edition movie from my cousin, lost it, and now she wants it back.”

Damien let out a snort of laughter, lazily gazing up at the ceiling. “Nice fucking going,” he muttered. “Where did you last have it?”

They shook their head and leaned back. “I don’t remember.” Then, before Damien could distract them from their task, their hands began to hopelessly scramble through the growing mounds of random items again.

Damien, now laying upside down on the couch, let out a sigh of frustration. They had promised him an all nighter of video games and binge watching shows, which would be difficult to complete if they spent the whole time looking for a movie. He had been looking forward to the games and shows and — even if it sounded needier than his pride would let him admit— having their full and undivided attention. The idea that he might lose all that to a dumb movie was not a pleasant one, so he began to look over the mess with observant eyes and a subtle pout.

Luckily, his frustration was short lived, as he soon spotted a drawer on the top shelf that had remained untouched. There was a heavy lock on it and, if they were lucky, it would have the movie they were looking for.

“Is it in there?” he suggested, pointing towards the locked drawer.

They followed the direction of his pointing finger and sharply shook their head before their eyes had even landed on the drawer. “No, of course not,” they answered curtly, and went back to digging through the bottom drawers.

“Are you sure?” Damien replied. A hint of his earlier frustration was beginning to shine through and he sat up sharply, flicking his tail in annoyance. “Shit can end up in weird places sometimes. Do you want me to check  **—** “

“No.” They whirled around as they spoke, eyes briefly sparking with anxiety. “I’m just very sure about it. That drawer hasn’t been opened in ages.”

“Well why not?” Damien asked, his curiosity suddenly peaked. “What’s in it?” His frustration was thoroughly forgotten now, and he rolled over to examine the drawer upright. If this locked drawer hadn’t been opened in ages it was bound to be hiding something worth his time, especially considering it was within his lovers home. Knowing them, there was sure to be something explosive, flammable, or lethal in at least one way or another. There could be anything from ancient dragon curses to dragon brewed potions, all the way to dragon forged armor or weapons. Whatever it was, it was now the target of Damien’s sly eyes.

Before Damien’s fantasies could become any more violent, they shook their head, tightly curling in their wings. “Nothing,” they said. “Nothing important.”

“Are you sure about that?” Damien asked, coming to a sitting position. He looked at the drawer with the type of devilish interest that would cause concern for nearly anyone. “It seems pretty important to me.”

“Well, it’s not,” they said, closing another drawer as it produced no limited edition movie.

“Is it something dangerous?” Damien asked, tilting his head.

There was no response other than the flustered fluttering of their wings, but it served as all the reaction Damien needed. Although few would ever understand the true cunning that went on behind his mess of red hair and fiery eyes, Damien harnessed a certain talent for uncovering trouble, and he could practically feel their resolve breaking.

“Something valuable?”

Again, they remained silent.

“How about this: if you tell me what’s in that drawer, I’ll tell you where the movie is,” Damien offered.

Wings stiffening, they whipped their head around. “You know where it is?” they huffed.

Damien leaned back into the couch, nonchalantly stretching his arms. “Duh. Of course I know.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Damien switched his sharp gaze onto them, yellow eyes glowing with that demonic mischief only he could manage. Their wings flattened to their back as they took in his calculating eyes, looking between them and the locked drawer and forming a plan with a mind too clever for his own good.

“What’s the fun in that?” he said after a short pause. “But you haven’t answered my question.” He quirked up an eyebrow, expectantly waiting for a reply.

They shifted from side to side, tail twitching in consideration. The pros and cons of telling Damien what was in that drawer ran through their mind as they glanced between him and the locked drawer. No one except their family knew of what was in that drawer, and even they hadn’t bothered it within a few years.

“Anytime, baby,” Damien said. They weren’t sure how, but even as they stared thoughtfully into the clutter, they could hear the smirk in his voice.

They sighed, flopping back their wings and head. “Fine,” they groaned.

Damien’s smirk widened into a devilish grin as he leaned forward. “Alright, then spill.”

They glared down at the floor, quietly cursing themself for ever taking that movie. “Baby books,” they blurted.

“Baby books?” Damien’s confusion and disappoint showed clearly on his face. Even if he wasn’t completely sure by what they meant by that, he already had a sinking feeling that the item within the drawer hadn’t been worth getting excited over. 

“You know, baby books.” They made a vague gesture with their hands. “Where your parents put all the photos they took of you as a baby or little kid in general.” They awkwardly cleared their throat, twirling their tail around their fingers. “My family has a bit of an obsession with them.”

Since their eyes was quite intently analyzing the hard floor to avoid Damien’s gaze, they completely missed the sudden interest that peaked in his eyes. His earlier disappoint was now forgotten. In fact, he was sure that this book was going to be better than any sort of forbidden relic he had dreamed up.

“The movie’s up in your room, right by the window,” he said, casually leaning back into the couch and defusing the planning sparks in his gaze.

They instantly perked up, eyes shining with relief. Before they even took one second to recognize the wolfish smirk on Damien’s sharp features, they were on the move. Within the blink of an eye, they were swarming up the stairs, calling back a brief thank you to Damien.

He watched them go in quiet amusement and make no reply to their thanks, which he was quite sure would be taken back upon their arrival back to the basement. Damien, like a cat ready to pounce, patiently waited for the sound of their footsteps to reach the main floor. The moment their hurried steps had grown distant, he was diving over to the lock.

From a distance, the lock had looked far more formidable than it actually was. Damien had believed it to be some dragon forged lock that couldn’t be melted or picked, but instead found himself facing nothing more than the classic lock he usually found in the high school’s lockers. And, with his lock picking experience, a lock like this was child’s play.

In one fluid and well practiced motion, Damien took a sharp lock picking tool from his pocket (don’t ask why he had it with him) and with firm yet delicate fingers pushed it into the key hole. Within a few quick turns, there was the satisfied click of the lock. He tossed the lock to the side right away, now far more intent on the drawer. His greedy hands whipped open the drawer and, true to his lover’s word, there sat a collection of at least seven photo albums, each with a younger version of them plastered on the cover.

He snatched up the largest one, a light blue book that displayed a photo of his lover wearing an adorable outfit while sitting under a large tree. He began to flip through the pages, his grin widening and slowly giving way to light chuckles as his eyes roved over the countless photos. There seemed to be photos of every moment of their life, each better than the last, and Damien was relishing each and every one of them.

To say that their parents had an obsession with these photo albums was an understatement in the highest degree. There seemed to be a photo of everything and anything. There were photos of them burning down their first tree to taking their first steps, all the way to random laughing fits and them dressed in frilly outfits. Each page was the same, filled to the brim with photos of every sort of cute and embarrassing moment imaginable.

In a sudden moment of brilliance, Damien whipped out his phone. While seeing these photos was just fine as it was, being able to have proof of them was even better. Sure, he probably wouldn’t have enough storage for each page considering that there were at least nine photo albums in total, but at least this way he would be able to have some documentation of these precious photos. He worked quick and by the time footsteps began to tread down the stairs, he was already half way through the first book.

“Damien, it wasn’t there,” they said, skipping the last step into the basement.

“Really?” Damien mocked surprise and began to flip through the book faster. Their light footsteps were coming closer. “I could’ve sworn it was. You should probably go check again.” 

“I don’t even care anymore,” they sighed. At this point, they were leaning against the back of the couch, eyeing Damien with lazy interest. While Damien was now clearly visible to them, the photo album was just hidden by the clutter around him.

Damien fought back the urge to look up at them and flash an impish grin, but even with his attention focused upon the photo album, he could feel their eyes narrowing upon him. Their posture was stiffening, tail flicking, wings folding in; all signs that only he could recognize as suspicion. He couldn’t exactly blame them for becoming suspicious so quickly; it was only in his nature to get into trouble when left unattended. 

“What are you doing?” they asked after a few moments.

“Nothing much.” Damien shrugged. “But I’ve got a question”

“A question?” They were frowning now and there was an uneasy tilt to their voice. “A question about what?”

“Just a little something,” Damien breathed. As he spoke, he raised the photo album, proudly displaying a photo of their infant self flashing a toothless grin at the camera. “But isn’t everyone with dragon blood born with teeth?”

Their expression of confusion snapped into shock then into flushed embarrassment within a matter of seconds. Their eyes went wide, helplessly glued to Damien’s laughing form holding up that damn photo album. Their mind was screaming with embarrassment and panic, yet no coherent words managed to make it past their frozen lips, let alone make any move to stop him.

“How did you get that?” they eventually blurted, snapping out their wings. Damien was back to taking photos again and as a result, he completely missed the flustered light sparking in their eyes.

“I opened that drawer,” Damien said, flicking his head towards the drawer now hanging open.

“And how did you do that?”

Damien wordlessly picked up the lock and twirled it around his finger. Even before he looked up to flash them a devious smirk, he knew they were gaping at the sight of the broken lock.

“Now baby, you didn’t really think that some old lock like this was going to keep me out, did you?” He paused his frenzied documentation of the photo album to prop his head up on an arm, giving them his trademark shit eating grin.

They sighed. “Kinda did to be honest.”

Damien smiled smugly. “Your mistake then,” he said. He returned back to the photo album, flipped the page, and let out a loud snort. “I didn’t know you ever had your hair _ this _ long,” he said, raising the photo album to show off another proud find. “Kinda cute. Have you ever considered growing it out again?” His voice was calm, almost casual as he teased them, which somehow made it all that much worse. Whether it was this tone of voice or the fact he was seeing the very photos they had hoped to take to the grave, they were suddenly broken from their helpless trance.

“ _ Damien Lavey _ , put that book the fuck away!” they snapped, shooting into action. They scrambled over the crouch and through the clutter surrounding Damien. Somewhere through their frenzied dash, they tripped and landed in a mess of tail and wings on Damien. Granted, that didn’t slow them one bit. Without a second thought, they began to desperately reach for the book he was now holding well above their head, trying to wrench it free from his grasp. Damien only laughed, easily sitting himself up and dangling the book just out of their hands.

“Oh come on, let me have my fun,” Damien laughed, still pushing them back but managing to keep them on his lap. “Just look at this one. Your horns were just little stubs back then!”

“ _ Damien _ !” they just about shrieked, flushing a red that was unnatural for even someone with dragon blood.

“What? It’s fucking cute!” Damien began to flip through the pages again, even as they struggled against his one arm hold on them. “And this one! Your wings were hardly as big as your hands!”

“I’m going to kill you,” they breathed, making a lunge towards the book that nearly sent the both of them tumbling into the clutter. Nearly, but not quite, since Damien was holding them still, laughing carelessly.

“But baby, how can I not resist that cute face?”

Damien briefly displayed yet another photo of them, smiling brightly and waving at the camera. They couldn’t have been any older than five based on their small fangs and frail wings spread as wide as they could go — which was barely past their arms. Though it was an old photo and the resemblance between them then compared to their current appearance had faded over time, Damien could still catch the familiar glimmer of that smile he had come to adore. Whether it was the sparkle in their fiery eyes or the way their lips curled into a smile, he could never doubt who the old photo depicted.

Yet however precious the photo was, it still caused them to groan and fall limp against Damien’s body, accepting their fate. They were certain this situation couldn’t become any more embarrassing, causing the fight to seep out of them like air from a deflated balloon. They weakly punched his chest, which was beginning to shake with teasing laughter.

“Shut up,” they muttered, voice muffled by his shirt.

“What?” he laughed. He finally set the book down and looped his arms around their waist. “I can’t help it if you were the most cutest little shit in the world,” he purred, nuzzling their neck.

Their only response was a long drawn groan of pure and utter agony, along with a middle finger.

“Come on, you can’t stay mad at me forever.” He poked at their head, hoping they would lift it up and allow him to steal a kiss.

“Watch me.” They pinned their wings tight against their back as their tail sharply flicked from side to side.

Damien simply chuckled and ruffled their hair. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“I am not!” they huffed, whipping up their head to glare at him.

“Yes you are,” he said, dropping his voice so that it dripped with excessive affection. “And this book just proves that.” Before they could bury their head back in his chest or at least hide behind their wings, Damien swiftly stole a kiss. It was sweet and chaste — a stark contrast to his usually rough and hot kisses — and almost apologetic. Almost.

Actually, who were they kidding? There was no way Damien would apologize for this, come hell or high water.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” they groaned, lifting up their head. Though they had already confirmed it in their mind, there was still a shrivel of hope within them that Damien would completely forget about all this. Of course, that bit of hope was firmly diminished as Damien only looked down at them and grinned, quirking up a sly eyebrow.

“Figured,” they sighed, burying their head back in his chest. “I fucking hate you.”

Damien held them closer, smirking like the true demon prince he was. It was annoyingly hot and made his eyes glow with that irrepressible mischief, but was lovable all the same. “I fucking love you too.”


	3. Liam x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam take's care of his s/o who's having a bad with a sickness that involves chest pains and limp episodes :(

The moment they woke up, they knew it was going to be a bad day. The ache in their chest, both familiar and startling at the same time, was present. It wasn’t painful yet, but was most definitely uncomfortable. Their limbs were in a similar state, feeling achy and drowsy as if they were determined to keep on sleeping. They knew that going to school today was no longer an option, and leaving the house wasn’t completely guaranteed.

Almost out of reflex, they snatched up their phone and hurriedly went to Liam’s number. “Please pick up, please pick up,” they mumbled, slowly sitting up. There was an unusual slowness to their movements, a precursor to things to come.

Much to their relief, the sharp beep of the phone came as Liam picked up. “Good morning, darling-”

“Hey Liam can you come over today?” they interrupted, nervously fiddling with the sheets of their bed.

There was a brief pause and sleepy shuffling on the other end of the line. “Yes, of course,” he said. “Is there something wrong?”

“You know what,” they mumbled.

“Oh.” There was a sudden urgency to his voice, and the shuffling from before became more hurried. “I’ll be right there. You just stay resting.” The phone beeped off, suddenly returning them back to the silence of their empty home. The rest of their family was out of town, which only made their situation all the more inconvenient. Most times, they would just have a family member stay home to watch over them instead of having to call upon Liam. Sure, their boyfriend would come over after school whenever this happened, but they couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit guilty about making him miss school this time.

Taking in a deep breath, they shifted to sit at the edge of their bed. Already, their limbs felt as if they were made of lead, heavy and uncooperative. Wiggling their toes and fingers experimentally, they slid off the bed and onto their feet. The cold floor was a shock to their sleepy limbs, and they were soon gripping the edge of their nightstand as they found their balance.

“He’ll be here in ten minutes,” they told themselves, letting out a shuddering breath. Being alone on a day like this was a highly unusual occurrence, and they couldn’t help but feel vulnerable without someone beside them. Usually they had at least one person there with them, someone who would only leave their side for a few minutes at a time and nothing more. They would be helped down the stairs and into a comfortable position, all with someone holding them should their body chose to go limp at that second. Naturally, it was worrying to be on their own for even a while. 

Luckily, they were just as stubborn as they were worried, and soon found themselves awkwardly walking out of their room and down the hall. Their leg movements were jerky and stiff at first, but began to reluctantly loosen as they made their way to the stairs. By the time they reached the first step, they were just cooperative enough for them to sit down and carefully slide down the stairs. While they would have been embarrassed if anyone had seen them sliding down the steps like a small child, it was hardly anything to the possibility of going limp mid-step and going tumbling down the stairs. Limp episodes were bad enough as they were, and they didn’t need to go falling down the stairs too.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs safely, they used the stairs railing to hoist themself up. They hardly waited a moment to regain control of their limbs before they went stumbling off into the kitchen. Nothing but a stubborn will to be independent allowed them to ignore the growing pain in their chest and worsening stiffness in their limbs. Their stubbornness wasn’t anything new and had actually been present since they were a child beginning to realize the full implications of their limp episodes, not only on their own well being, but on others as well. The moment they realized just how much their friends and family did just to take care of them, an unrelenting desire to be independent was sparked. It was fueled mainly by their guilt, that nagging idea in the back of their head constantly reminding them how much of a burden they were to friends and families. As much as loved ones (Liam especially) tried to assure them otherwise, the idea still had a grip as firm as ever on them.

Stubborn as ever and now in the kitchen, they leaned heavily on the cool counter as they eyed the cabinets above them. They had been planning on making themselves breakfast and, even though their limbs had become even more cumbersome, they were still determined. Sure, the cabinets would require them to go on their tip toes and stretch up — something very taxing with their uncooperative body — but it would be manageable. Taking in a deep breath, they slowly moved onto their tip-toes, holding their breath through the strain. Their fingers brushed against the cool handle, just a breath away from their full grasp.

Almost on cue, there front door was suddenly whipped open and their fingers yanked away from the cabinet in surprise. There was a moment of panic in which they thought someone had broken in, but their worry quickly subsided once they glanced the lean, purple figure now standing in the door.

“Hey Liam,” they said, giving him what part of a greeting wave they could. “You got here quickly.”

“Well of course I did,” Liam replied, rushing over to them. There was a definite note of displeasure in his eyes as he glanced between them and the stairs. He grabbed their shoulders, his sharp eyes quickly scanning them to check for any injuries. “I thought I told you to stay in bed.”

“And I thought I could at least get downstairs by myself.” They shrugged his hold off as if to prove that despite their situation, they were still capable of some independence. “I slid all the way down so I couldn’t fall.”

“And that somehow makes it all better,” he said, rolling his eyes. They laughed, but cut themself short as the laughter caused shocks of pain to go through their chest. They scrunched their eyes closed, silently cursing themselves for forgetting what laughter did to them on days like this.

Liam caught the obvious wince of pain that flashed through their features. “Okay, come on,” he said, noticeably softening his tone. He felt a trace of guilt for being sharp with them a few seconds prior and, as if to make up for it, pressed a quick kiss to the top of their head. Keeping both hands on them, however unnecessary it may have been, he guided them towards the couch.

“Sit down,” he said, motioning towards the corner of the couch. “I take it you haven’t gotten breakfast yet?”

“Nope,” they replied with a small pout. They decided not to mention that they had tried and failed to make a meal to reserve what little dignity they had left. Forgetting their minor failure, they sunk into the couch with Liam’s coaxing. Instantly, the growing pain in their chest subsided and their already tired muscles relaxed. While they hated to admit it, Liam may have been right to say they should’ve stayed resting.

“Anything in particular you want?” With a manner comparable to that of a mother hen, Liam began to cushion them with a variety of pillows and blankets as they thought over their meal options. By the time they had decided on waffles, their little corner of the couch now resembled a safe, fluffy nest. Although they did feel somewhat overly pampered, they had to admit that Liam had managed to make a rather comfortable arrangement. An arrangement which, of course, would be even better if Liam himself were curled up with them.

“I’ll go get that,” he said. He darted back into the kitchen, and they could hear the distant sounds of Liam looking about. Even with their present situation, a small smirk crept up their features. Liam, not needing to eat, had never come to gain any idea as to where certain foods where typically found within kitchens. They sunk further into their blankets with a coy smile, waiting for Liam to reluctantly ask for help.

“Where are the waffles?” he asked, disgruntled and right on cue.

Shaking their head, they opened their mouth to reply, only to find their voice coming out far weaker than they had expected. Their throat, suddenly tight and dry, allowed nothing more than a faint whisper to pass their lips.

“Waffles?” Liam asked again, though his tone was less irritated. As if some sixth sense alerted him to their sudden fear, his head was soon poking around the wall. They met his worried gaze with wide, anxious eyes, pointing at their mouth in a helpless gesture.

“That bad already?” His brow furrowed. “You did remember to take your pills, didn’t you?”

They shook their head shamefully.

Liam sighed, pushing up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “I know you don’t like them, sweetie, but you’ve got to take them,” he said, making sure that his tone was nothing but patient. “Do you want me to come over there and-”

Before he could even finish his suggestion, they were bobbing their head up and down in an enthusiastic yes.

Smiling gently, Liam came to their side. By gently lifting them with strength that didn’t quite suit his wiry form, they were soon comfortably situated on his lap, back against his chest and legs intertwined on the couch.

“Liam?” they eventually managed in a croaky voice. Their muscles seemed to be tightening and loosening at the same time, fading away from them while becoming more rigid every second. The pain in their chest was steadily mounting, diminishing any sort of doubt as to what was about to happen. Anxiety now had a firm grasp on their heart, even if they had gone through this exact process countless times before.

“Right here,” he murmured, slipping his arms tighter around them. Melting into his hold and anticipating the inevitable, they allowed their head to rest against his chest as the rest of their limbs situated themselves comfortably. Then, as if someone had just turned off a switch, they were limp.

The first few seconds were as panicky as always. Their body attempted to fight against the limpness that couldn’t be suppressed, straining only to get no response. Their chest ached, and, although they knew it was irrational, they couldn’t help but feel as if they were suffocating. Mind running with frantic thoughts, they could hardly piece together a common string of thoughts for the first few minutes, even with Liam gently rocking them and running his fingers through their hair. His voice, soft as ever, hushed them. With the combination of smooth rocking and a familiar voice, they were soon able to think with decent clarity again.

Despite having had these irregular limp episodes since a child, they hadn’t got much better at handling them. To suddenly be as limp as a rag doll and completely helpless was something that they could never come to tolerate, no matter how often it may happen. The idea that they were utterly useless, that if something horrible were to happen they could only lay there and hope, was terrifying. Even more frightening was the alarming prospect of possibly never coming out of the limp episode. Though such an event could never really happen, as Liam had constantly assured them, it was always something that flashed through their mind.

To avoid their mind becoming overrun with such grim thoughts until they were crying from a combination of fear and frustration, they had come up with a little tactic over the years, one that had actually been suggested by Liam. The tactic involved simply focusing on a random yet upbeat subject throughout the episode. They tried to pick topics that they liked, then silently ramble on about their chosen subject for however long the episode lasted. It may have been an odd habit, but it was a habit that worked well.

So this time, they decided to think about the very person who was cradling them. It was odd, they thought, how Liam, cynical and sarcastic Liam, could become so caring. Most people who didn’t know Liam well would doubt his voice was capable of speaking so soothingly, and even those that were fairly acquainted with him would hardly believe how comforting he could become. If any were to see how he would brush back their hair, hush them, or how he enveloped them into their arms, would begin to question if Liam had been replaced by a doppelganger.

Sure, they still got a handful of witty comments and sarcastic banter, but there was always a softer look in his eyes when he did so with them. Even when he teased them or pretended to be annoyed, there was always a loving note to his tone, however faint it may have been.

To interrupt the surprisingly entertaining train of thought, they suddenly found themselves capable of movement once more. Feeling quickly returned to their limbs, and they wiggled their fingers to prove it. The tension in their chest, both from the pain and worry, unraveled, and they were capable of breathing easily once more.

“Good now?” Liam asked.

“Good now,” they replied.

Liam began to shift to his feet, taking great care to move them as little as possible.

“Where are you going?” they asked, reaching out to snatch up one of his hands. There was a noticeable pout in their face as they sunk into the pillow which, of course, wasn’t nearly as comfy as Liam.

He gave them an amused smile and gently entwined his fingers with theirs, giving them a quick squeeze. “Getting your medicine,” he said.

They flopped their head back into the pillow. “Do I have to? I’m feeling better already,” they added quickly, hoping against all odds that Liam would relent. Deep down, they knew it wasn’t going to happen; Liam had always been firm about making them take their medicine, and even they had to recognize their need for it. Sure, right now the pain wasn’t too bad, but it was bound to get worse when the next episode came around.

“Yes, you know it will make you feel better,” he said. They stubbornly tightened their grip on his hand, only releasing him from their weak hold when he brushed his lips against their soft hand. He watched them curl into a blushing mess before returning to the kitchen, all with a knowing smirk on his features.

They peaked out from behind their blankets only when they heard the dreaded pop of a pill bottle. The sound had been a constant throughout their whole life, announcing its presence once, twice, or sometimes three times a month. After all these years, their disdain towards pills of any sort had only grown, to the point their aching chest and numbing limbs were only somewhat worse than the little pills.

Far too soon for their liking, Liam was back, crouching down in front of them. They had retreated back into their nest of blankets, only looking out enough to eye the small tablets in his hand.

“I know you don’t like them, dear, but they’ll help you feel better,” Liam said, gesturing for them to take the four small pills from him.

Their only response was to further glare at the medicine.

“Hate them all you want, but you’re going to to take them,” he added flatly, quirking up an eyebrow as if asking them to say anything differently.

“You can’t make me,” they muttered, sinking further back into the soft nest. Under all their favorite blankets, their obstinate mind could almost trick themselves into believing they could really escape from the evil medicine.

Liam shook his head, hiding his quiet amusement from their childlike stubbornness. “What? Am I going to have to bribe you?” he teased, leaning his head on the edge of the couch.

From under the blankets, Liam couldn’t see the sly sparkle that jumped in their eyes. What he could see was their enthusiastic nod, that yes, he would have to bribe them.

Liam let out a small snort. “You’re kidding, right?”

They shook their head just as noticeably as before, grinning widely.

Liam rolled his eyes and sighed, good-natured yet playful. “If you take them right now, I’ll cuddle with you for the rest of the day and watch any movie you want to,” he sighed, resigning himself to the idea. Cuddling wasn’t something that he minded too much, as long as it was with them. It was the movie part that bothered him, since they happened to have a taste in movies worlds apart from his own.

But, his sacrifice was well worth it, because they had never taken the pills so quickly.


	4. Scott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott being asked out by a shy male s/o

Yep, you were going to die. Definitely. Your face was an unhealthy shade of red and you hadn’t even started talking to him yet. Your stomach was full of butterflies, your legs felt like jelly, and your palms were disgustingly clammy. You would think after getting these feelings so often you would grow use to it. But of course, you hadn’t, and they seemed to have gotten worse each time.

You took a deep breath. No, you were going to do this, come hell or high water. There was no backing out. It wasn’t going to be like last time when you passed out. Or the time before that when you lost your voice. Or the time before that when you didn’t speak loud enough. The list of your failed attempts went on far longer than you would like to admit. But this time was going to be different. This time you weren’t going to mess up, and you were going to finally ask Scott out to prom.

You shifted nervously from foot to foot as you stole a glance towards the werewolf. He was leaning against a wall and playing on his phone, presumably waiting for a ride. Not that it mattered too much to you. In your situation, the important fact was that he was alone.

You were shy - painfully shy - and just as painfully aware of it. At times, you felt like you were shyness itself personified, with the way you would stumble over words and constantly keep your head down to avoid eye contact. You knew that asking Scott out in front of or even around others would be out of the question for you. So, you had been patient. You would wait until he was alone and then go up to him, picking up a little conversation to the best of your abilities. That part had been simple enough in your past attempts. The next part, the actually asking him out part, was where your repeated complete and utter failures had been.

Well, they weren’t all complete failures, because Scott  _ did _ catch you in his arms when you fainted which was a pretty nice thing. Silver lining, right?

You shook your head in frustration, clearing the distracting thoughts from your mind. You were stalling and you knew it. You took one more deep breath, and before your mind could continue to distract you any farther, you began to walk towards Scott.

Your eyes were glued to the ground, so you didn’t see how his ears perked up and his tail began to wag as you neared him. He turned to face you and his sunshine like smile that drove you crazy lit up his face. “Hey y/n!” He said with a little wave. You looked up just long enough to give a shaky wave in return, feeling your face flush a deep red. Why did he have to be so cute!? You kept your head down in a vain attempt to hide your blush. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, ya know, um, nothing really.” You stammered, awkwardly leaning against the wall for support as your legs seemingly turned to jelly. You were mentally kicking yourself for the way your voice was cracking and sounding unnaturally high. “Just hanging out.”

“Cool, cool.” Scott said. He paused a second before he continued. “Hey, have you decided whether or not you’re going to prom?” He had asked you a few days ago when you had brought the subject up in hopes of asking him to it. Caught on the spot, you had replied with a shrug and a maybe, which you were still beating yourself up for.

“Not quite.” You answered with a sheepish smile. You could feel your chest tightening as that strange sensation of feeling too stiff and too light at the same time began to take over you. “But- okay listen, Scott, there’s something I’ve really been meaning to ask you.” You blurted, speaking so quickly your words almost melted together. Already, it all felt too awkward and rushed, but there was no going back now.

“Yeah?” Scott asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

For a moment you didn’t reply. Your thoughts were racing and you felt as if you were about to jump off a cliff, a cliff that there was no climbing back up. After you said this there was no going back. You would either get yourself an adorable boyfriend, or make any interaction with Scott more awkward than you already did on your own. You mentally cursed your shyness, wishing it to just disappear long enough for you to ask him out.

“Y/n?” He said your name gently, sweetly, and oh so softly. “Y/n, you’re really pale. Are you-”

“Do you want to go to prom with me?” You blurted, maybe a bit too loudly.

You froze. Scott froze. Time froze. Everything froze. Scott’s silence was killing you, and you weren’t sure if you would still be standing when he finally answered. 

“Are you for real?” Scott asked. Your heart dropped and you could feel tears threatening at your eyes. He thought of you as a joke, didn’t he? Just the shy, bumbling, boy that couldn’t get the idea of Scott out of his head. That’s all you were to him, weren’t you? Though just about to burst with emotion, you managed a small and almost unnoticeable nod. Your whole body was stiff, prepared for the rejection you had been dreading ever since your had first tried asking him out.

“Would it be okay if I picked you up at five?” Scott said after a moment of consideration.

Your heart just about leapt from your chest. “Wait, what?” You whipped your gaze up to finally meet his.

“Oh, does five not work for you? We could always do six if-”

“No, yeah, five works fine.” You gabbled. “But you actually want to go out with me? I thought you would’ve- I just-” You found yourself unable to form any more words, and motioned for Scott to continue.

“Of course I want to go out with you!” Scott smiled, genuinly surprised that you would’ve ever thought otherwise. “You’re a really nice and funny guy and I love hanging out with you and-” His face flushed as he realized he was saying these things aloud and right to your face. He continued with a sheepish smile. “And well,  _ I‘ve _ been trying to ask you out for ages, but every time I even mentioned prom you suddenly seemed really nervous. I don’t know… I just kind of thought it meant you wouldn’t want to go with me.” He laughed shyly. “Guess I was wrong, huh?”

“Really?” You said, laughing lightly. Your nerves had suddenly melted away, and words were flowing out far easier than they had been a few moments earlier. “I was only acting nervous because I was trying to ask you out!” You laughed at the irony of the whole situation, suddenly feeling quite foolish for being so nervous earlier.

“Are you serious?” Scott chuckled. “And here I was, thinking that I would be going to prom alone.” His face softened, and he opened his mouth to say something - probably a sweet yet genuine line from one of those cheesy romance movies - but the loud blare of a horn cut him off.

“Oh, that’s my ride.” Scott frowned, a note of disappointment in his voice. “See you tomorrow then!” Reluctantly, he made his way towards the car, flashing you one more of those precious smiles of his. Though this time, there was an extra something to it. It was a gentle hint of pure and genuine affection, making your heart swell and your face light up. Yes, asking him out had been one of the most stressful things of your life, but there wasn’t a trace of regret in your mind now.


	5. Brian x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and s/o get into a water balloon fight on a hot summer day :)

It was one of those days that you didn’t feel like moving. The heat was something like a physical force, pressing down on you until all your energy and motivation was gone. The blaring sun had been quick to put a stop to any plans and replace them with just trying to find ways to stay cool, to the point the pool only a few feet away didn’t even seem worth the effort. It didn’t help that the AC had broken and forced you and your boyfriend outside in hopes of catching the occasional breeze.

Hence why you and Brian now lazily laid in two seperate hammocks on your porch. You and Brian would’ve been happily sharing a hammock if it hadn’t been so unbearably hot. Yet it was, and you two now laid in separate hammocks, idly swinging side to side. The motion only served to urge your drowsiness, and Brian was just beginning to succumb to it. His blinks became more and more frequent, until he was pulling his sun hat over his head to block out the sun.

“You tired?” You asked with a small smile. Since you had started dating, you had become quite used to the Brian’s usual cat naps, so the question wasn’t really needed. But, you were bored, and the question gave you a reason to talk.

“Yeah.” He breathed, sinking more into his hammock.

“You wanna go do something?” Even if it was hot, there were dozens of plans you had been thinking up as you laid in the hammock. A hike through the forest by your house wouldn’t be too bad if you stuck to the shade with a cool drink. A joy ride with the windows down to some scenic point would be relatively cool as long as the breeze kept up. Or even going to the waterpark would be nice if you stayed in the water the whole time.

“I’m good.” Brian yawned.

“Please Brian?”

“Just let me sleep for ten minutes, baby. Then we can talk.”

“Pretty please, Brian? I’m bored.” But your words fell on deaf ears, as Brian had already dozed off. Well there went those plans.

You leaned back into the soft fabric of the hammock and took out your phone. It was currently 3:27. If you really wanted to be a little bugger - and being as bored as you were you most definitely did - you could wake Brian up at exactly 3:37. Technically speaking, he was still getting the ten minutes of sleep he had asked for.

Grunting with the effort after not moving much for the past few hours, you somewhat awkwardly rolled out of your hammock. The wood boards of the porch were warm with sun, and caused you to snap away your sensitive hands. As you stood up and smoothed down your tank top and shorts, your eyes couldn’t help but notice the small pile of water guns pushed into the corner. And the pool that could be used to fill them. And your unsuspecting boyfriend in his hammock. And the fact that a water gun fight wouldn’t be all too bad in this heat.

But no, that would be mean, wouldn’t it? You would just patiently wait out the ten minutes he had asked for and then wake him up  _ nicely _ . Sighing in defeat, you flopped back down into the hammock, impatiently glancing at your phone as you waited for the ten minutes to be up.

By the time ten minutes had passed, even you were beginning to think that Brian had the right idea. The thought of leaning back down into the comfy hammock and sleeping out the heat nearly beat out the plans you had been thinking of earlier. Nearly, but not quite. A visit to the water park or hike through the woods still sounded nice, so your forced yourself to sit up.

You slid out of your hammock a bit less awkwardly than last time and nudged Brian’s sleeping form. “Brian. Hey. Brian.” You said, poking at him with each word. He let out a disgruntled groan and swatted your hand away. “It’s been ten minutes.” You pouted, reaching to grab the sunhat over his eyes.

Before your hand could reach the soft fabric, Brian pushed it away. “Another ten minutes, please, this heat is killing me.”

You let out an impatient huff. Brian made no move to leave the hammock, and his deep breathing told you he had already fallen back asleep.

Your eyes slid back to the water guns you had noticed earlier. Then, to the pool and right back to your sleepy boyfriend. While the idea of waking Brian up with a water gun had seemed a bit cruel a few moments ago, it now seemed absolutely perfect. After all, he just needed a little bit of motivation.

Naturally, you wasted no time in snatching up the largest water gun in the pile and filling it up with the shockingly cold pool water. A mischievous smirk began to light up your features. Yeah, this would definitely wake him up.

Then you were silently creeping back towards your poor, unsuspecting boyfriend, water gun in hand. Your bare feet on the wood were the only sign to your approach, a sign that never penetrated through Brian’s sleep fogged mind.

“Oh, Brian!” You said in a soft, sing-song voice, raising the gun to be level with him. “Wakey-wakey.”

Brian’s disgruntled groan was cut short as you pressed down on the water gun’s trigger, spraying the gun’s contents onto him. With a yelp, he tumbled out of the hammock. He looked around wildly, until his gaze landed on you, mischievous smile, water gun,  _ dry _ clothes, and all.

The two of you made eye contact, and the smile melted right off your face as you saw the look in his eyes. It wasn’t necessarily an angry look. Rather, it was that slightly irritated but cunning and mischief filled sparkle in his eyes that caused you to freeze. Just by one glance you knew he fully intended to get some payback, and then some more.

Shit. You didn’t think this through. The icy water had seemed just the right temperature when it was targeted towards Brian, but the idea of  _ also _ being hit by the frigid water was already sending chills down your spine.

_ Shit _ .

You were so,  _ so _ dead.

Before you could even get one step off the porch, Brian snatched the water gun from your hands and quickly turned it on you. You never even had a chance to run as the freezing water splashed onto you. Your clothes were thoroughly soaked in seconds. The water was cold, almost too cold, and it nearly took your breath away.

You gave a playful shriek and darted to the corner to grab another water gun. Even if it wasn’t big as your previous one, it would do the job well enough. Brian was already scrambling to the pool to refill his own. You had lost a few seconds grabbing a new gun, but your smaller one would refill faster than his.

As the two of you hurriedly refilled your guns on opposite sides of the pool, you exchanged a single glance, one that seemed to affirm the challenge set in both of your minds.

You weren’t sure how long the two of you ran around, but it didn’t matter. The only thing on your mind was making sure that Brian ended up more drenched than you. You dived around trees and lawn chairs, darting back and forth to the pool and back to each other. It was playful and nearly childlike the way you two would shriek and laugh as you ran around. The water may have been cold to an uncomfortable point, but that only seemed to add to the fun of it.

It wasn’t until nearly a half hour later that a change came into the set pattern of refill and shoot. The two of you had been darting out from behind a cluster of five trees, all very close together. You put your back against a tree to briefly catch your breath. Ideas for your next move were already flooding through your head.

You planned on darting around to the left to the next closest tree, and when he made a move to follow, you would snap back and surprise him. It would require you to quick-

Your feet were suddenly yanked off the ground as Brian lifted you up above his head. You let out a small shriek of surprise. Your gun tumbled from your grasp. The rush of air caused you to shiver from the water. What the hell was he up to?

“Brian?” You said, momentarily forgetting how cold you were from the water. “What the hell are you doing?” He didn’t respond, and simply began to walk back towards the house. Your eyes narrowed. His own gun was on the ground next to yours, so he clearly wasn’t going to be spraying you. A delighted smirk lit up your face. Had he given up? Had you won at last?

No, that was anything but the case, but you hadn’t realized that yet. It wasn’t until you were a few moments away from your inevitable fate that it hit you: He wasn’t walking towards the house. He was walking towards the pool, filled with that freezing water.

“Brian don’t you dare!” You gasped, eyes widening as you tried to squirm out of his grip. But Brian held on tight, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I swear, Brian, you better not-”

Too late. He didn’t even let you finish your sentence before chucking you into the freezing pool. You closed your eyes as you were briefly suspended in the air. The next moment, the cold water was all around you, taking your breath away. It was icy and sharp, a sudden and unwelcome change from the hot air above.

You shot to the surface, gasping for breath as you went on your tiptoes in an attempt to keep as much as yourself out of the freezing water. Your gaze quickly found Brian, leaning against the side of the pool with a cocky grin.

“I hate you.” Were the first words that sputtered from your mouth.

Brian brushed his soaking hair from his face. “Yeah, love you too, baby.” He replied, an impish sparkle lighting his eyes.

You paddled over to him, pouting in a playful way. “Meanie.” You said, flicking a small bit of water onto his face.

He grinned, leaning over to dot a small kiss on the top of your nose. You sighed, attempting and failing to keep up your pout as a small smile broke out on your face. He was lucky he was so cute, or else he would’ve been joining you in the freezing water within a few seconds.


	6. Scott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott takes his male!s/o to an amusement park

“So you’ve really never been on a ferris wheel?” Scott asked.

“Nope.” You admitted sheepishly. “Never been on any type of ride before coming here.”

Scott shook his head incredulously. “Well, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll like it.” His tail wagged happily, and an amused smile crept onto your features. The moment Scott had heard you, his darling boyfriend, had never been to an amusement park before, he had made it his personal mission to bring you to one. Despite your assurances that you were quite fine, Scott had stubbornly but sweetly brought you along to an amusement park.

The day, so far, had gone smoothly. You had been on dozens of rides, eaten enough junk food to last a lifetime, and managed to dominate of few of the various games, all to give you the true amusement park experience, as Scott had said. The day had passed in happy blur, laughing and joking around, but sweet nonetheless. The sun had set a few hours ago, allowing the bright lights to flicker and twinkle through the dark night. Even from the ground, you could see that the usually lively park had been transformed into something sweet and dreamy, almost as if the park was telling it’s occupants to get some sleep. The park was going to close soon, but Scott was determined to go on more ride: the ferris wheel. He said that it was a classic ride, and that you simply had to go on it before you left.

Of course, you had agreed to Scott’s big smile and puppy dog eyes. The two of you now stood in the long line for the ferris wheel. You idly rocked back and forth on your heels, pulling Scott’s jacket tighter around you. He had given it to you hours ago when the sun had set and the night chill had set in. Although you had adjusted to the temperature, you had decided to keep it. It was far too big for you, but it’s baggy and warm fabric that smelled of Scott was comforting as you faced the towering ride. Besides, you were certain Scott didn’t mind seeing you in his jacket.

You craned your neck back to look at the ferris wheel properly. You were much closer than you had been earlier, and you could now see just how tall the ride was. It loomed high above you, and the highest seat seemed to be thousands of feet up. Though you hated to admit it, you had never been a fan of heights. That was why most of the rides you had been on that day were ones that didn’t send you too terribly far off the ground.

“It’s really tall.” You commented under your breath.

Scott nodded, following your gaze to the top. “It is. Just wait until you get to the top. The view from there is amazing.”

You took in a shuddery breath and hugged the small bear Scott had won for you closer. While the view did seem wonderful, it would seem even better if you were looking out from within a stable building, with sturdy walls and thick windows. Looking from a rickey metal circle that was constantly stopping and going didn’t seem nearly as nice.

The line moved forward again. You and Scott were now at the base of the stairs leading up to the ferris wheel. You could always go back, you realized. There was nothing stopping you from chickening out and stepping out from the line. Then again, you countered, you and Scott had already waited a long time. Wouldn’t it be best to just go with it now? The ferris wheel had to be safe. Everyone else seemed unalarmed, and the day must’ve gone without incident for it to still be running smoothly. However, a small voice in the back of your head piped up, with the ferris wheel’s bright lights and friendly colors, it could simply be luring everyone into a false sense of security.

Before you could continue your back and forth mental battle, the line began moving forward again. Your stomach dropped with dread. There were three seats ready to be loaded. You and Scott were the third pair in line. You were ushered up the wheel, feeling numb with fear as you forced yourself into the seat. Scott got in after you, sending the cart rocking. You curled in on yourself, forcing your gaze to stay glued to the metal bottom. Maybe if you just didn’t look down you would be fine. After all, if you fooled yourself into thinking you were still on the ground, you couldn’t get scared, right?

Wrong. The moment the ferris wheel jolted to life, your eyes couldn’t keep themselves from wandering out of the cart. Slowly, your gaze moved from the rough metal and to the ground, dark and teaming with people. You noted with a shiver that the ground was frighteningly farther than you had expected. You curled in tighter on yourself, clutching the bear closer and wishing you could disappear into Scott’s jacket completely. How could it be going so high? How were these flimsy metal beams going to keep you from falling? How had this ferris wheel not come crashing down?

“Are you okay?” Scott’s voice brought you back to reality. You stole a glance up at him, suddenly becoming aware of his gentle gaze that had been glued to you since entering the cart.

“Fine.” You said through a tight jaw. The wheel came to a sudden stop halfway up, sending your cart rocking. You gripped the edge of the seat until your knuckles went white. “Not fine.”

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” Scott asked, glancing down to watch three more carts load and unload. “It’s about to get going again.” He added quickly. Now with proper warning, your scrunched your eyes closed as the ferris wheel jerked back into motion.

“I didn’t think I was.” You said, keeping your eyes closed. “But, I don’t know, being up here is just kind of… scary.”

“What do you mean?” Scott’s voice was soothing, soft enough to make you slowly open your eyes. This time, they stayed firmly glued on Scott instead of wandering off towards the ground below. You were at the top now, so looking down would not be a pleasant experience.

“We’re literally being suspended who knows how high in the air by some metal poles.” You breathed shakily. “And right now stable ground sounds really nice.”

Scott was quiet for a moment. “You’re safe. I promise.” He said gently. Your eyes, fighting to stay away from the ground that you were now dropping down towards, met Scott’s. They were soft and caring, full of genuine understanding. Somehow, you felt calmer.

“You really think so?” You mumbled softly. Your gaze dared to swivel onto the ground as you dipped down to the lower part of the circle. That wasn’t too bad.

Scott nodded. “Of course.” He said. “I wouldn’t bring you here if I didn’t think so.” He flashed you a comforting smile, and you let out a shaky chuckle.

Again, you stole a glance towards the ground. This time, no sickening drop to your stomach that sent your head spinning came. You bashfully realized Scott was right. If the ferris wheel had actually been dangerous, he would’ve kept you well away from it. He always had your best interest in mind, always wanted to keep you safe and happy. Scott would never let anything bad happen to you. So, you conceded that the ferris wheel wasn’t as risky as you had previously believed.

With that thought in mind, you began to relax for the first time since getting on the ferris wheel. Now no longer petrified, you began to look out into the sea of lights, shining over flocks of people leaving the park. The night sky dotted with stars smiled down on the sprawling park. As you looked around the night scene before you, the last of your fear evaporated. You leaned back in your seat, eyes wide and smile wider as you finally enjoyed the ride.

Scott was quietly relieved across from you. He could barely contain his smile and wagging tail as you gazed about, uncertainly at first, but then with genuine wonder as you became more comfortable. The colorful lights of the park sparkled like gems in your eyes, lighting up your handsome features. Although you were far too absorbed with the view to notice, Scott’s breath caught quietly in his throat.

“It’s pretty.” You murmured. The ferris wheel had stopped at the very top, giving you a perfect moment to soak it all in. You hugged the jacket closer to you, suddenly relieved you had decided to keep it. It was colder up here with the night breeze.

Scott followed your gaze, nodding softly. “Yeah, it is pretty.” Though, even as he said that, his eyes continued to dart back towards you. It was clear what he thought was the better view. You, however, remained completely oblivious.

It was on the last loop that exhaustion really hit you. The gentle sway of the cart, Scott’s soft jacket, and the low murmur of people below was soothing in an odd way. After a long day running about with Scott, sleep sounded especially appealing. So slowly but surely, your head began to droop and your eyes began to lower. Figuring that you could simply rest for one moment, you laid your head down on the mini-table of the cart. Not a second later, you were fast asleep.

Scott chuckled lightly. “That tired, huh?” 

You mumbled something incoherent through your sleep in response.

Naturally, Scott didn’t have the heart to wake your sleeping form when the ride eventually came to a stop. He instead chose to simply lift you from the cart. He, of course, had no problems carrying you safely back to the car.


	7. Scott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's s/o is cursed to sleep for eternity until true love's kiss after they prick their finger on a rose thorn

“Shit.” You breathed, watching in silent horror as the blood from your finger slowly dripped to the ground .

As a child, you had been cursed to fall into an eternal slumber at the age of twenty when you cut yourself on a rose thorn. Before turning twenty, it had just been a small part of your life, just a small little problem you would have to deal with when you were older. Honestly, you could’ve cared less about it back then.

But since you had turned eighteen a few months ago it had practically taken over your life. Friends and family had made sure to keep you well away from all roses, even keeping you out of gardens just to be safe. Scott especially had become anti-rose. Having a keener sense of smell than most others, he had become almost like a rose-detector, pulling you closer to him whenever the scent of roses came along. It was sweet how they all worked so hard to keep you safe, even if you were a tad annoyed with their constant watch over you.

There had been a few close calls, consisting of someone - usually Scott - yanking your hand away from a rose you hadn’t noticed. Recently, those close calls had become more and more frequent, right up until now.

Now you had actually done it.

Despite all your friends and family’s hard work to keep you safe you had actually done it.

And it was in the most stupid way possible too. You had been standing in front of the school, talking and laughing with a crowd of other students. A bouquet of flowers a few feet away had caught your eye. Assuming someone had dropped it, you picked it up, just trying to be nice. You figured you could return the bouquet to it’s owner. However, as your hand had wrapped around the stems of the flowers, a sharp prick had alerted you to your mistake. With dread in the pit of your stomach you had turned the bouquet around, revealing a single rose with a single thorn.

Now, you stood there, frozen in fear as you waited for the curse to take hold of you. Your mind was crowded with thoughts. When would you wake up? Would you ever wake up? Would your friends and family be there whe-

“Y/n?” Miranda’s voice broke you from your thoughts. “Are you alright? You’re looking quite pale.”

Finding your voice unable to work, you slowly turned your hands to display your cut hand and the rose that did it. Miranda let out a sharp gasp, causing the rest of the group's’ attention to shift onto you. An icy silence fell over the group of usually rowdy students.

Under normal circumstances you would have felt uncomfortable being the center of attention like this. But really, that was the farthest thing from your mind. You were scared, scared like you didn’t know was even possible. You wanted to scream and cry but you couldn’t; your whole body felt paralyzed with fear.

“Maybe it was a fake rose.” Scott suggested weakly. The desperation and fear in his voice was obvious.

You would’ve nodded and quickly agreed with him had the strangest feeling not come over you right then. Suddenly you weren’t scared. You weren’t scared at all. You just really, really wanted to lay down. Your limbs felt like they were made of lead and the sun felt far too bright, causing you to let your heavy eyelids flicker down. An unnatural fog came over your mind, cutting you off from the rest of the world, so that you didn’t even feel yourself hitting the ground. Or see Scott frantically scramble to your side, repeating your name over and over again in a vain attempt to keep you from succumbing to the curse. Or hear your friends worried voices as they too crowded around you, for what may have been the last time.

As you went limp in Scott’s arms, an indescribable feeling of panic and guilt crashed over him. “Fuck.” He said in a low growl. Usually, Scott wasn’t the type to swear. Then again, this wasn’t a normal situation. Your curse had taken affect and he completely blamed himself.

After the initial shock of seeing the eternal sleep take over you, Scott snapped back into the present. He gently scooped you into his arms and rushed you to the school clinic.

The rest of the group hung back, watching expectantly.

“What’s he doing?” Someone asked quietly, “All he has to do is kiss her, right?”

Scott was well aware of this. He knew that true love’s kiss was the one and only thing that could wake you from your eternal slumber. What he was uncertain about was whether or not he was your true love. If he wasn’t…. He pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind, focusing on getting you to the clinic where you would be more comfortable.

When he arrived and practically kicked down the door, the nurse jumped up in alarm. “Scott Howl, what the-” Her voice trailed off as she saw took in your limp form with blood still slowly dripping from the cut on your finger. “Oh.”

The nurse hurriedly motioned for Scott to follow her to one of the comfier and cleaner cots, where you were laid down. As the nurse put a band aid over your finger and did the usual check-up, Scott never left your side.

No matter how illogical it was, he felt that he should’ve been able to do something to keep you safe from that rose. Since turning twenty he had made it his personal mission to protect you. The idea of losing you to an eternal sleep had constantly hung in the back of his mind, causing him to remain ever alert for the presence of a rose. But he had failed you. If he had just smelled that rose or just noticed that bouquet this wouldn’t have happened. 

And now he was stuck here wondering if  _ he _ could fix it. He knew that all he had to do was lean down and press his lips against yours to get that answer. If you woke up, great! The curse had been lifted and Scott was your true love! If you didn’t…. You would be trapped in your eternal sleep for who knows how long and Scott wasn’t your true love. His mind went back and forth between the two and only possibilities.

Scott knew he would have to try and break the curse eventually, but still found himself unwilling to do it quite yet. Just a few more minutes, then he would do it, he kept telling himself. At least in this time before trying, there was at least a chance. There was at least a small glimmer of hope that he could wake you from the curse. But after kissing you, there wouldn’t be a small glimmer of hope. He would either get to live out the rest of his life with you… or without you, having to live with the guilt that he might have been able to prevent this for the rest of his life. He kept on putting it off, buying himself a few more moments from having to face the final results that could end so disastrously.

What if he had just smelled the rose? What if he had snatched you away from that flower? What if-

“So you gonna kiss her or what, lover boy?” The nurse questioned. “You’re gonna have to face the results eventually, whether for the best or worst.” Scott whipped his head away from your peaceful face and towards the nurse. He cleared his throat awkwardly and made a shoo-shoo motion with his hands. The nurse, dramatically rolling her eyes, left the room to give the two of you some privacy.

Scott turned his anxious gaze back onto your sleeping form. It was or all or nothing now. He was about to either receive the worst or best news of his life.

He leaned in slowly, allowing his lips to hover just above yours for a moment before tenderly, pressing them together. Just as carefully, he leaned back up, searching your face for any signs of waking…. And saw none.

His whole world came crashing down around him in a single blow. He had just lost you, you who had become his everything. What would he do without you? He felt numb with guilt and frustration and sadness. The numbness seeped into his bones, taking a hold of him and promising to never let go until the day he died. It was awful the way his whole life suddenly turned bleak. But more importantly, what about you? When would you wake up? Were you going to suffer-

“Scott?” You mumbled blearily, sitting up.

Oh.

You were okay.

It had just taken a few moments for his kiss to take effect.

Before you could even completely to come to your senses, Scott was all over you, practically crushing you in a tight hug and peppering kisses all over your face.

“Scott!” You laughed, pushing yourself just far enough back to look up into his face. With a small smile, you rested your forehead against his and took in a deep breath. The both of you were filled with a relief that didn’t need words to be expressed. 

“So your curse…?” Scott eventually prompted, a flicker of hesitance in his voice.

“All over.” You smiled. “We won’t ever having to be dealing with it again.” You stayed there for awhile, simply enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace. Sure, tomorrow you would be thrown back into the chaos everyone called high school, but right then all that mattered was each other.


	8. Brian x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian with a short and bubbly s/o :)

All around, the lights of the festival sparkled brilliantly as monsters all of sizes and shapes milled about. Crowds were tight and lines were long, as they always were when a fair came to town. As of now, Brian and his s/o were in an especially long line for a roller coaster. They had been waiting for about a half hour now, and weren’t even at the halfway point yet. Regardless, his darling s/o’s smile hadn’t faltered a bit. As always, they were like a little ray of sunshine, even in the middle of the night.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” They squealed, standing on their tip toes in a vain attempt to see over the other monsters in line. A small smile quirked at the corner of Brian’s lips as they continued to try to see the front of the line, now desperately hopping up and down. He just barely managed to keep a teasing smile from his face as they turned around to face him.

“Can you see the front yet?” They asked. Really, the question wasn’t necessary. Brian, being much taller than his s/o, could more than easily see the front of the line.

“Yeah, I can see it.” Brian replied. “We’re going to be here for at least another hour.” Still, his s/o’s excitement refused to fade, and only grew as they neared the front of the line.

“Almost there!” They cheered, energetically peering around the monsters in front of them to look at the roller coaster. “Brian, look how fast it’s going!” They pointed eagerly as the carts zoomed down a hill and whipped around a curve. Their sparkling eyes remained glued on them as they raced around the tracks in tight curves and loop de loops, right up until it screeched to a stop. However, Brian’s attention seemed to be on something completely else.

“Brian?” They asked, tugging on his sleeve. “Hey Brian, are you okay?” With the mischievous smile tugging at his features, it was quite clear there was nothing horribly wrong, but his s/o couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling in their stomach.

“How tall are you, baby?” Brian asked, turning his eyes on to them.

“Four feet and nine and a half inches.” They replied quickly. “Why?”

Without saying anything, Brian simply gestured towards a sign at the front of the line. This sign bluntly stated monsters below four feet and ten inches were not permitted to ride the roller coaster.

Their gaze slowly turned back to Brian, who was now lightly sniggering at the irony of his s/o being a half inch too short. Luckily, they didn’t take it to heart and punched him lightly on the shoulder, grinning playfully.

But then they looked back at the sign and their smile faltered a bit. “Do you think they’re going going to notice half an inch?” They asked, looking up at Brian.

He shrugged. “I doubt it.” He breathed as they came to the front of line. The monster running the ride seemed inattentive enough, gazing off into the distance with a sour expression. Although, fate seemed to like toying with them, and just as the duo was about to pass by she turned her gaze onto them. “Hey, hold up.” She said, standing up from her small stool. “I’m going to need you to-”

Brian stepped forward quickly, handing what looked like a five dollar bill to the lady. “They’re four-eleven exactly.” He said.

The lady looked between the two of them and back down at the bill. “You’re right. They are.” Then she quickly ushered the two of them in, her sleepy gaze returning to her features as she stuffed the money in a pocket.

They stayed quiet until they hopped into one of the carts. There, the short monster by Brian’s side whirled to face him. “Brian, you didn’t have to do that.” They said, but there was a pleased look in there eyes. “We could’ve just gone on a different ride.”

Brian shrugged indifferently, looking around in a nonchalant manner. “We waited over an hour in that line, I think we deserve it.” He said. His eyes met his s/o’s and a mischievous grin lit up his face. “But it wasn’t really five dollars.”

They gave him a confused look. “But it  _ looked _ like five dollars.”

Brian nodded, his smirk growing ever so slightly. “Do you remember how last week Oz and I made ‘Vicky-bucks” to prank her with?” They shook their head immediately, keenly remembering helping with it. While it may have taken them all night to make the fake money, Vicky’s reaction had been well worth it. “Well I had an extra on me and…” His voice trailed off and he gave a small gesture towards the worker who was getting ready to the start the ride.

“And she actually fell for it?” They gasped, peering around him to look at the poor worker.

“Sure did.” Brian smiled smugly, leaning back and draping an arm around them. They leaned closer to him, smiling softly. What’s more romantic than sneaking onto a ride with your boyfriend by using fake money? Nothing, absolutely nothing.


	9. Damien x Vicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky is in a bit of trouble, but boyfriend Damien comes in to handle the situation ;)

Every red alarm had been going off in Damien’s head the moment he had seen the two monsters advancing towards her. They were new to the school, yet had already gained the reputation of troublemakers within the few days that they had been there. Even if Damien hadn’t had the displeasure of making their acquaintance yet, Damien could recognize a fellow troublemaker when he saw one.

So, it was understandable for him to be darting to Vicky’s side the very  _ second _ those two monsters had her cornered against a wall. Already, his hands were clenched into tight fists, more than prepared to deal with this little situation however he saw fit. The stiff way he was now moving and the way his mouth was screwed into a vicious frown made his anger obvious, and rightfully sent most other monsters scurrying well out of his way as he rushed by.

“So you just, _ accidentally _ bumped into us, huh?” one of them sneered, glaring down at Vicky. The harsh tone of his voice made Damien all the more furious. “I highly doubt that was the case, you little bitch.” Damien would make sure he regretted calling  _ his _ Vicky that.

Vicky shook her head wildly, trying her best to put on a friendly smile. The fear in her eyes was still obvious and the look alone sent every fiber in Damien’s body into protective overdrive. “No, really, it wasn’t on purpose.” Her nerve ridden voice alone felt like a punch to Damien’s gut. “I just forgot to look where I was going and—”

“Well, then I think you need a lesson to make sure you don’t forgot again,” his friend added venomously. They took a step closer to Vicky. She took a step backward. Damien was about ready to kill at this point.

The other monster laughed. “Oh come on, don’t look so scared, little bitch—”

“Her name’s Vicky you fucking _ bastard _ ,” Damien growled, deliberately stepping between Vicky and the two monsters. The confidence alone in which he spoke with should have been enough to send most monsters running. Sadly, since these two monsters before the raging demon didn’t know him well, they were all too oblivious to recognize the look of utter death in his face when they glanced up at him.

They went to draw breath and shoot back something along the lines of “Get out of our way” or “And who do you think you are”. However, their replies fell short as they became acutely aware of the way he was glaring down at them, all the fury of hell’s fires burning rabidly in his eyes. Suddenly, they were aware that they may have just made a very  _ big _ mistake.

“Damien—” Vicky began softly, taking a hesitant step forward.

Damien relaxed his fist long enough to gently push her further behind him. “Stay put, cutie.” The term of endearment didn’t match the rough voice he said it with, and the still burning fury in his eyes only further contradicted it. “I’m going to teach these bastards some  _ fucking manners _ ,” he added, the anger in his eyes flaring maliciously as he spoke.

The two monsters were rightfully terrified and took a step back.

Damien glared down at them, beyond enraged at this point. They had the audacity to get so up and personal with Vicky—  _ his _ sweet and harmless Vicky— but couldn’t at least stand their ground against him? Sure, he knew how intimidating he could be, but an irritated sneer still crept up his sharp features. The monsters took another step backwards.

To make up for it, Damien swiftly darted forward, grabbing both of them by the hem of their shirt and yanking them closer. His fists were beginning to smoke — literally. The intense heat was painful so close to their bare skin, but neither of the monsters had the guts to try and resist his grip.

The temptation to absolutely pummel them into the ground was overwhelming. He couldn’t quite put into words how  _ badly _ he wanted his fist to meet their jaws, over and over and over again until his fists were a mess of blood and fire. All he could think about was his desire to make them hurt, make them feel the exact same fear they had made his precious Vicky feel. He wanted to punch them, kick them, take them down in a flaming whirlwind of anger to make them pay for just  _ trying _ to hurt her. His eyes glowed with the vicious ideas so easily flowing into his mind, each one more violent than the last.

But as he glanced back at a very frightened Vicky, the glow in his eyes flickered down ever so slightly. As much as he was  _ dying _ to put them in a world of pain and suffering, taking care of Vicky came first. He could save revenge for some other day, right?

“I’m going to make this very clear,” Damien growled, leaning in close and speaking low enough so that Vicky couldn’t hear from just a few feet away. “The only reason I’m not going to turn you  _ bastards _ into a pile of pathetic ashes is because she’s standing right there. But trust me, if I ever see you even try to lay a finger on her, I can assure you that the moment you’re out of her sight you’ll be  _ burning _ to a crisp.” To make his point clear, he let out a brief flicker of flame from his fingertips, just enough to singe the ends of their hair and make their skin painfully hot.

Damien suddenly leaned back, carelessly releasing them from his grip and smiling. But it was by no means a smile meant to be friendly. There was something unsettling about the cruel way his lips curled and his eyes glittered with a threat too dark to be properly described that sent chills racing down the two monsters’ spines.

“Do I make myself clear?” Damien’s voice was a normal tone now, but still had a hint of that menacing edge from earlier.

The two monsters nodded wildly, stepping back a few paces.

“Good,” he growled. “Now fuck off.”

With a low chuckle, Damien watched as the two monsters stumbled back, slowly and uncertainty at first as they waited for him to make a sudden lunge at them. Once they were well out of his reach though, they whipped around and bolted, nearly running into one another as they glanced back every few seconds to make sure no demon was in hot pursuit.

A few moments passed before either he or Vicky made a move. “Damien?” Vicky’s voice was soft as she stepped closer to him.

“Yeah, baby?”

“What’d you say to them?”

Damien turned around, taking in those round, sparkling eyes that he couldn’t help but be drawn to. Her eyes were soft, shining with a gentle light that was fueled by the seemingly endless kindness and energy of her heart. She looked so fragile, like a little rose with delicate petals that might wilt and flutter away in the slightest breeze. Sure, he didn’t phrase it quite so poetically in his own mind, but the effect was the same; he felt that tug in his chest, a feeling not exactly unpleasant that caused his protective urges to be so strong.

Damien shooed the feeling away with some impatience, reminding himself that everything was fine now. “Nothing,” he grunted, dismissing the matter with a shrug of his shoulders. He ruffled her mess of black and white hair playfully. “Just forget about it, okay?”


	10. Scott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott introduces his shy human boyfriend to his monster friends

From the moment Scott had first suggested introducing him to his friends, he had known with mounting dread that he was going to be the only human in that whole cafeteria. He had known that even as Scott’s boyfriend, he would stick out like a sore thumb among the many monsters spotted about the room. Of course, when Scott began to ask if he was  _ absolutely _ sure he would be alright, he responded with his usual smile and a yes.

Now, being led straight through the cafeteria with curious glances being thrown at him every which way, he wasn’t so sure. He clung to Scott’s arm a little tighter, wishing he could completely disappear from the analytical glances of Scott’s many classmates. Even if he knew Scott would never let anything happen to him, his eyes couldn’t help but glance around frantically, until they eventually decided to take interest in the floor to avoid looking at the intimidating group all around him.

He was only vaguely aware of what Scott was saying as he was lead up to the table Scott usually sat at. The young werewolf had been saying something about how happy everyone would be to finally meet him, had been overwhelmed by the overwhelming anxiety coursing through him as they weaved through the unfamiliar groups. He was hardly aware of anything passing by him anymore as he chose to count the number of marks he could find on the floor. Sure, his mess of hair kept flopping into his face with his head down like this, but it was worlds better than having to meet the curious glances of the dozens of monsters in the bustling cafeteria. The attention on its own was bad enough, simply made worse by the fact it was strangers of completely different species and—

It was with a jolt that he realized they had finally stopped at Scott’s table, which was full of monsters that he couldn’t quite put a name to. His gaze darted up from the floor long enough to take in their watchful gazes and, as he didn’t recognize even one of them, his gaze darted right back down to the ground. Feeling almost like a small child, he stood partially behind Scott, warm and soft and safe as ever. He clung to his boyfriend’s large paw as he rambled off the names of each monster at that table, gesturing towards each one of them in turn.

No matter how much he tried to focus on Scott’s voice though, the names of each monster at the table were forgotten as soon as they were mentioned. His thoughts were a mess of regrets and worries, some of them over the smallest of things. Should he have worn a nicer shirt? Should he be looking at them and smiling as their introduction was made? Were they judging him for clinging to his fluffy boyfriend like a small child? Over and over again, he tried to focus on the reality that was moving too fast for him, only to have his anxious questions cloud his better thinking.

Scott’s voice suddenly stopped and he was all too aware of how everyone was now expectantly looking at him. Had he been asked a question? Was he supposed to introduce himself now? Or had Scott already made an introduction for him? Should he sit down? Wave? Smile? What was he supposed to do?

His gaze sunk a little lower to the ground and he wished more than anything that he could just be completely engulfed in Scott’s warm arms. If he could just be scooped up by Scott and bury his head in the crook of his neck, he wouldn’t have to worry about any of this. He wouldn’t have to be worried about being the only human in a room full of monsters or about making a bad first impression or disappointing—

“Hey, are you okay?”

Scott’s warm voice gently brought him back to reality. He leaned a bit more into Scott, who, perhaps picking up on his nerves, wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. It was warm, safe, familiar and everything he needed right then.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, managing to flash a bright smile up at his boyfriend. “I’m just trying to make sure I don’t forget their names.”

Sure, it was a minor fib, but it was a lot better than saying “I was having an internal crisis about this whole situation so can we just leave now please?”

Leaning into Scott and holding onto his hand just a little too tightly, he took a deep breath and turned to the other monsters. He was relieved to see that they were still looking at him patiently almost like they understood his nerves. He suddenly felt stupid for being so worked up just a few seconds ago. These were Scott’s friends and, even if he was a human, Scott wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“Well, hi, I guess. My name’s—”

With surprising ease, each and every member of the table supplied his name, exchanging amused glances as they did so.

“Trust me, we know,” a ghost like girl said, flashing a teasing smile towards Scott. “You’re basically all Scott talks about.”

“I am?” He glanced up at Scott, observing with a smug smile that a light blush was apparent on the poor werewolf.

“Oh, without a doubt,” a pink mermaid like girl said. “I could write a biography on you just as well as I could write my own autobiography. Of course, when I say I, I mean my serfs. Writing gives me the most dreadful cramps, I’m sure you can understand.”

A flash of worry went through his eyes. “What exactly has Scott told you…?” Hundreds of awkward memories flashed before his wide eyes, each one worse than the other but all known by Scott. As well intending as the werwolf was, he had a habit of sometimes sharing more than he really should. How much did they already know? Just the idea of them knowing one, let alone dozens, was enough to have him considering promptly leaving the cafeteria.

“Oh, don’t look so worried,” an oddly dressed vampire muttered. “Scott’s given us nothing but glowing remarks about you.”

“And we’ve got just as much to say about your boy,” the ghostly woman jumped in. “But our remarks may not be so…  _ glowing _ .” Her eyes glittered with obvious excitement. Clearly, she could never get enough of embarrassing her friends and was more than willing to take advantage of these convenient circumstances.

Scott, already flushing a deep red, felt his face fall deeper into that flustered despair. “Or maybe we could save those stories for another time?” he suggested with a nervous laugh.

Sadly, he was too late. His boyfriend was already darting to the ghostly woman’s side, eyes glimmering with the same wild mischief. He could only chuckle lightly and follow after him, taking a protective position by his side even if his little human no longer needed to meekly cling to his arm. Even as he could feel the heat rising into his face as Polly dived into the plethora of embarrassing stories she had collected about him over the years, he couldn’t help but wag his tail and grin just as brightly as his boyfriend. After all, if his little human was happy and laughing — even at Scott’s own expense — it was impossible for him to not be just as happy.

A woman with —  _ snakes _ ? — snakes as hair shook her head as she looked away from her phone long enough to glance at the couple. “Puppy love,” she muttered as Scott continued to watch his boyfriend with enough sweetness to give her a stomach ache. Even if his boyfriend had been oblivious, Scott had been watching him carefully the whole time, with such tenderness and care it was impossible for even  _ her _ to miss. “Absolute puppy love,” she repeated, turning her gaze away from the couple which, as much as she hated to admit it, were more adorable than she could have possibly imagined.


	11. Damien x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien comes home and finds out that his s/o is being overworked at their job and he... deals with the situation

Damien, to say the least, was confused as hell. For the past few hours he had been leading a one-sided conversation with them — or “Babe” as they were called under the contact on his phone. It wasn’t necessarily the lack of a response that had been confusing him, because, as much as he loved their attention, he knew he couldn’t have them all to himself. They were a busy person, so he didn’t give the unanswered messages too much mind, even if he was somewhat frustrated with not being able to talk to them.

What  _ had  _ confused him though, was when they hadn’t shown up for the group’s plans scheduled for eight o’clock sharp. Five, ten, and then fifteen minutes later showed no sign of their arrival, let alone any new messages to offer an explanation. He was confused — they were usually punctual, especially for these type of group plans. Most times if anyone was late, it was  _ him _ , not them. So he waited there for twenty minutes, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot faster every time his phone screen displayed no notifications, growing more confused and annoyed with every second that passed.

And that confusion and annoyance steadily turning into concern was what caused him to now be striding up to their front door. A few twists of the spare key they had given him, and he was inside their house, taking in the familiar scent and colors that he closely associated with them.

“Hey, babe, you here?” he asked.

No response. His brow furrowed. If they weren’t where the group was supposed to have met at, shouldn’t they be home then?

“Come on, we’re already running late,” he said, trying again as he walked down the hall. Just as he was beginning to wonder if they had shown up with the rest of the group just as he had left, he swung around the corner, his next call falling flat before it could even pass his lips.

There they were, still in their uncomfortable work clothes but sprawled out on the couch with their phone resting on their stomach. The only noise in the room was the steady sound of their breathing, faint and full with deep sleep. Damien rolled his eyes. They had fallen asleep and forgotten to set an alarm, hadn’t they?

“Hey, baby, how’d you manage to fall asleep like that?” he asked with a laugh, walking over to stand by their head. “Can’t be that comfy, can it?”

Their only response was lolling their head to the side slightly, sending their mess of hair falling over their face. Maybe if he hadn’t been in such a rush, he would’ve found the way their hair cascaded over their face cute and would’ve considered joining them on the couch.

But Damien was indeed in a rush, so all he did was let out a huff of air and crouch down by their head, nudging their shoulder. “Wake up, sleepy,” he said. He cast a glance towards the clock. “It’s only eight thirty. You can’t actually be that tired, can you?” He nudged their shoulder more roughly this time, and finally managed to get a response from them.

With a sharp squeak, one moment they were lying peacefully on the couch and the next they were springing up with all the energy their weary limbs could muster. If it hadn’t been for Damien’s sudden steadying grip on their shoulders, they probably would’ve gone toppling right off the couch with how uncoordinated they were at the moment.

Damien only laughed. “Relax, will you?” he said, shaking his head. “Didn’t mean to scare you or…” Damien trailed off, the amusement fading from his eyes as his sharp gaze narrowed upon their features. “Are you okay?”

Their eyes were glazed over, almost like they hadn’t quite realized that they were awake and now had to actually act like it. They squinted at Damien until they were able to recognize the demon prince. Upon realizing who had woken them up, their whole body relaxed until they were carelessly slumped against Damien awkwardly crouched by the couch.

“I’m tired,” was all they mumbled into his shoulder, voice muffled by his jacket. His familiar scent, warm and smokey and just a little bit burnt, only lulled them even closer to the sleep they wanted so badly.

“Yeah, I noticed that a little,” he snorted. He tried to push them off of him, making sure they minded his sharp horns, but to no avail — they were slumped on him as stubbornly as a sleep deprived person could manage. Still, Damien managed to keep them from falling to the ground with a firm grip around their waist. “Are you… okay?”

Almost like they had been woken up again, they jerked back from Damien, hurriedly rubbing at their eyes. “I’m fine. Totally fine,” they said. In stark contradiction to their statement, their voice came out quiet and raspy and they swayed without Damien’s arms supporting them.

“Says the person who looks like they’re having the hangover the century,” Damien muttered with a roll of his eyes, putting his hands back on their waist. “Come on, what’s up with you?”

Despite their best efforts, the sleep in their eyes still made it difficult to focus on Damien. Their eyelids still wanted to droop shut and stay shut with every blink, making every simple motion besides opening and closing their eyes seem to require impossible amounts of strength. Their mind was clogged with half coherent thoughts of sleep, everything sifting together into one jumbled mess. Just remembering their work day made their head ache, until focusing on the increasing concern in Damien’s searching gaze was all they could manage.

Yet somehow, they managed to find their voice again. “I’m not hungover. I’m all good, just…” A sudden buzz just a few inches away from them made them all but flop back into Damien’s arms, who managed to hold them up with a surprised grunt and muttered curse.

“Relax, it’s just your phone,” Damien said, voice muffled into their chest.

“Oh.” They relaxed off of Damien to peer down at the glowing device, eyeing it with some confusion. They let out a loud groan, whether because of the time or the amount of notifications Damien wasn’t sure. They slumped down, holding their head in their hands.

“I’m so sorry,” they slurred, shaking their head. “I just got off of work and I thought I could just take a quick nap but then I forgot to sent an alarm or something and—”

“What do you mean you just got off work?” Damien asked sharper than he intended. “You went into work at seven so you should’ve gotten off ages ago.”

They shook their head miserably. “No, because a bunch of people had to call in sick and I had to finish everything for them because our boss was in a really bad mood and…” They trailed off as they reached for their phone, the mere sight of all the notifications bringing tears to their eyes and nearly wrenching Damien’s heart out of his chest. “Oh no, I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

“By who?” Damien forced his voice to be soft even as violent ideas for whoever was causing their problems filled his mind. “Who are you in trouble with?”

“My boss, she’s going to be so mad at me for not responding to all these right away.” They looked utterly defeated as they stared at the notifications, dread written plainly across their features. Tears were welling in their eyes, threatening to spill over any second now. “I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry. Here, we can still go, just—” They attempted to stand up, but found Damien’s firm but gentle grip keeping them on the couch.

“No, you’re not an idiot, screw that, and you’re going to sleep,” he said, fixing them with the sternest gaze he could muster.

Their brow furrowed. “But I should at least answer these texts…?” Even with sleep and tears clouding their vision, it was impossible to miss the way Damien was eyeing them and the phone and they promptly gave up on that argument.

“Hell no,” Damien said, confirming their thoughts. “Now, you just lay down and let me take care of this.”

“But…”

“Whether you like it or not,” Damien gruffly cut them off, “you’re going to go to sleep while I take care of it, got that?”

Maybe if they hadn’t been so tired, they wouldn’t have allowed Damien to lay them back on the couch. Maybe if they hadn’t been so confused, they would’ve been greatly concerned by what Damien meant by “take care of”. Maybe if they hadn’t been so utterly  _ done _ with the world, they would’ve tried just a bit harder to hold onto what little consciousness they still had.

But because they were all three of things and more, they didn’t even try to fight against Damien shifting the two of them back onto the couch. By the time their eyes had drifted closed again, they were comfortably situated on his lap, head resting on his shoulder with his arm securely wrapped around their waist. He was warm and strong and safe, everything they had been wanting through the entire time. Barely a few seconds after closing their eyes, their breathing had returned to the deep and easy pattern it had been in before Damien’s arrival.

Oblivious to Damien, he let out a heavy sigh and reached for their phone and his own, making sure to not shift around enough to wake them. He eyed the number on their phone with an angry glare. By the time they woke up, he was determined to have this entire situation properly cleaned up.


	12. Scott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comforts his upset boyfriend :(

Scott had never been especially good at comforting others, mainly because he wasn’t all too good with words. Sure, it could lead to a few awkward moments or occasions in which he would have to go ask someone more soothing for help, but it had never been too big of an issue.

Now, however, it definitely  _ was _ an issue. It had been an issue from the moment Scott had walked into his boyfriend’s house, saw him crying, and — after originally thinking he was injured — rushing to his side in a fit of questions about why he was crying, all without having any idea as to what he should or shouldn’t be doing to comfort him. His tears sent a pang of guilt through Scott. Had he been upset for long? Should he have noticed something before he was holding his boyfriend as he let out big, hiccuping sobs? What was he supposed to be doing to comfort him? His protective instincts were in turmoil, telling him to do  _ something _ to soothe his love but having no idea how to go about it.

Yet however uncertain Scott was, he had managed to situate the two of them on the couch somehow. His boyfriend lied on him, his head resting on Scott’s chest and Scott’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Scott’s shirt was thoroughly drenched with tears at this point, but he couldn’t have cared less. His mind was racing with things to say, everything from apologies for something rude he may have accidentally done to offering soothing phrases that he heard in movies and tv shows.

But Scott stayed quiet, even if it was borderline painful to be silent as his boyfriend cried. He might start crying himself if he said something that made his boyfriend more upset than he already was. He was worried of course, and wanted to know  _ why  _ he was upset, but found himself unable to think of anything to say. It was killing him to see the person he loved most so obvious upset in his arms, yet still being unable to do anything about it. Scott ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair, trying to replicate the soothing motion that had been used on himself on a few occasions. 

Before Scott could finally settle on something to say, his boyfriend broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled into Scott’s chest. It was painfully fragile, enough to break Scott’s heart all over again. Seeing him upset like this was almost physically painful. He was just about ready to do  _ anything _ to cheer him up.

“For what?” Scott asked after a pause, tilting his head to the side. For what definitely wasn’t the first time since he had come over to his house, Scott found himself very confused. What was there to apologize for?

“For causing a fuss like this,” he replied, raising his head just enough from Scott’s chest to look up at him. He shrugged and tried to sit up, but found Scott’s gentle arms keeping him in place. “I didn’t mean to make such a big deal or worry you or anything. We can do something more fun now and just forget about all this.”

Scott shook his head resolutely. “No, you’re not causing a fuss,” he said, a small frown tugging at his features. “And we’re not going to do anything else until you feel better.”

“I’m fine. I promise,” he tried to argue. He did his best to offer Scott a smile.

Though Scott could occasionally be quite dense, even he couldn’t miss the obvious tear stains and red, puffy features that diminished the weak attempt at a smile. “No. I’m going to cheer you up whether you like it or not,” Scott said, pulling his boyfriend closer and nuzzling the top of his head. “What would cheer you up? Movies? Snacks? A walk?” His eyes became round and sparkled, head tilting to the side as he expectantly looked at his boyfriend. If he hadn’t been sitting down, his tail probably would’ve started wagging too.

Even though his face was still stained with tears and the foggy muddle of crying still clogged his throat, he felt a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he looked up at Scott brainstorming ideas.

“You know, Scott,” he said before his boyfriend could think up anything too over the top. “I’d be just fine staying like this for awhile.”

Scott’s brow furrowed and the shadow of persuasive puppy dog eyes washed over his face. “But shouldn’t we do something to cheer you up…?”

“Being with you does cheer me up, silly,” he replied. His voice came out muffled towards the end as he buried his head in Scott’s chest. Scott was strong, warm, and soft, perfect for calming him down. His stress already seemed farther away, as though Scott’s too large jacket and protective hold was somehow sheltering him from any more tears.

“All right,” Scott said, trying to shoo away the light blush threatening to overcome his face. Making sure that his arms weren’t wrapped too tightly around his boyfriend, Scott began to carefully rub a circle into his back — he was trying to replicate yet another soothing technique that had been used on him before. Much to Scott’s relief, it seemed to have helped at least a little since his boyfriend was soon drifting off to sleep. Scott felt a small surge of pride from knowing that, although he didn’t quite know what he was doing, he had somehow managed to calm his boyfriend down. Then, with that thought in mind, he too soon drifted off to sleep.


	13. Damien x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien meets his werewolf!s/o's six other family members <3

“So Lily and Caro are the twins,” Damien said, brows furrowed. It was a bit last minute to be learning their family’s names as they walked on the sidewalk to their house, but it was to be expected from Damien. 

“Not quite,” they said, shaking their head. “ _ Lilith _ and  _ Cora _ are the twins, and they’re the youngest.”

Damien, one arm slung around them, briefly threw his other arm up in exasperation. “Right, of course. I fucking knew that. Lilith and Cora are the twins and the youngest. Your older brother is Asher—”

“Micah is my older brother,” they said, flashing a coy smirk at him. 

Damien returned their look with a heavy sigh and a pout. “So Micah is your older brother and Asher is your younger brother. Do I have it right?”

“Finally, yes,” they said. They laughed when he threw his head back with obvious relief.

“What?” he said, elbowing their side. “I don’t know how you keep all their names and ages and whatever else straight, plus with all your extended family.” Damien mentally shuddered at the idea of having to memorize all those other names. That could happen later. “I’m allowed to be a little proud of myself, alright?”

They shook their head and grinned. “I’m just glad you know their names now,” they said. “It’ll help everything go a lot smoother, and help your nerves.”

Damien did nothing to smother his snort. “Nerves? I’m not nervous,” he said. “You like me, your family likes you, so chances are they’ll like me too. I think I’ll have won them all over in just a few minutes.” Damien paused and quickly added, “But you _ do _ think they’ll like me though, right?” His brow furrowed slightly as he flicked his gaze towards them.

“Of course I do,” they said. “And if you don’t believe me, we’ll be finding out in a few seconds.” They gestured towards the large house they had stopped in front of. The yard was cluttered but welcoming with toys and flowers in need of tending. Damien decided to like it right away.

Taking Damien’s warm hand in their own, they began to lead him up the walk to the door. “Oh, and one last word of advice,” they said, looking at him over their shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?” He cocked up an eyebrow and came shoulder to shoulder with them. His tail — consciously or not — wrapped around their waist.

“Tread lightly with Micah,” they said. “He’s overprotective as  _ hell _ .”

Despite Damien’s laugh and shrug, his tail stiffened away from their side. “I think I can handle whatever your family has to throw at me,” he said.

They stopped at the front door and knocked. “Let’s hope so.”

They had barely waited a second before two furry blurs were whipping open the door and latching themselves onto Damien’s legs. He took the surprisingly forceful impacts with ease though, managing to only let out a quick grunt as he used the door frame to steady himself.

“Hello mister Damien,” one of the flashes of fur attached to his leg said. Upon closer observation, he realized that the two figures clinging to him were near identical. Lilith and… Cora. Right. He knew that.

“It’s not  _ mister _ , Lilith,” Cora said, glaring at her sister. “He’s a  _ prince _ , remember? He probably has a way fancier name than that.” Both girls looked up at him expectantly, tails wagging with obvious excitement.

Damien smirked. “Well, if you really want, Your Grand Excellency of Hell and—”

“Damien will do just fine,” they interrupted, earning a small pout from Damien. They ushered Damien and the twins through the door, even if the twins remained firmly clamped to his legs and bickering as he stepped up.

“See?” they whispered. “Told you they’d like you.”

Damien grinned as a surge of pride rushes through his blood. 

“Hey, Damien!” Cora tugged on the bottom of his jacket. “You’re a lot taller than they said, but your broken horn is _ really _ cool!”

“They never mentioned it before, even though they talk about you lots,” Lilith added.

A shit eating grin lit up Damien’s face as he looked to them, now standing to the side with a light blush on their face. “And what  _ exactly _ do they say about me?” he asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

“ _ Everything _ !” Cora groaned, oblivious to her older sibling wildly shaking their head. “They never shut up about how funny and handsome you are and how good you are with hair styling and sometimes they just squeal about you and it’s so annoying and—”

Before Cora could do any more damage, they pulled the twin werewolves off of Damien. “That’s enough out of you two,” they said, failing to hide their brush. “Why don’t you go help momma and daddy in the kitchen, okay?” The girls giggled and dashed down the hall, tails still wagging wildly.

Once the two girls had whipped around the hall, Damien slung an arm around their shoulders and pulled them close. “Well, you were definitely right about them liking me,” he said. His voice was _ dripping  _ with that cocky smirk of his.

“Let’s just hope that will be the last incident like…  _ that _ ,” they said. In hopes of changing the conversation, they began to lead Damien down the hall.

He willingly followed and let out a low chuckle. “Oh come on, let me have a little fun.”

They snorted and shrugged his arm off, only to have both his arms and tail snake around them again in a few seconds. “How about you just forget about what the twins said. They’re little and they don’t really know what they’re talking about and…” They trailed off when they caught a look at the devilish expression written across Damien’s entire face.

“You know that’s not gonna happen, babe,” he said, ruffling their hair. 

Seeing that there was no point in trying to dissuade Damien, they continued leading him down the hall and pointing out the different rooms. He followed behind them, arms in the pockets of his jacket and already feeling at home there. Whether it was the fact that the entire place smelled like them or radiated the same aura he felt whenever in their presence, it was hard to not like where they called home. 

The last room was the kitchen and dining room, where it seemed like everyone but the twins were. Their parents were dashing around in the kitchen cooking, and barely managed to wave at Damien before they were bustling off to attend to the latest timer going off. Two boys were also in the room — the older one was leaning against the wall while the younger one was sitting in the corner. Asher and Micah? Yeah, those were their names. Micah was… the  _ older  _ one and Asher was the younger one.

Asher gave Damien a timid smile before turning his gaze back towards the ground. He was shy, but they had warned him not to be put off by his quiet nature.

Micah was an entirely different story. Their older brother was all but glaring at Damien, sharp eyes and even sharper fangs sizing the demon up. Damien couldn’t help it, but he found himself puffing out his chest in an effort to seem more intimidating. Regardless, Micah’s eyes trailed to Damien’s arm slung around their shoulders and his tailed looped around their waist. His gaze did nothing to hide his obvious dislike for it, and he continued to stare Damien down with the combined hatred of every overprotective older brother in existence. 

Before Damien could try  and most likely fail  to dispel the tension, Lilith and Cora came charging back into the kitchen. They each had a large book in their hands, and a wicked grin adorning their round faces.

“Hey, hey, Damien!” Cora said, tugging on the hem of his jacket. “You wanna see some baby photos of them? Momma and daddy said it would be a great idea!”

Damien looked away from the twins long enough to take in the wild blush overtaking his lover’s face before nodding his head. “You know what, that  _ is _ a great idea,” he said, grinning just as wickedly as the twins. Both twins giggled and each took one of Damien’s hands to drag him to the living room. They could only watch as Damien threw them a cocky smirk as he stepped into the next room. They sighed. He was never going to let them live  _ any _ of this down, was he?


	14. Liam x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a touch starved s/o who gets really fidgety when they want some affection <3

Liam was doing his best to focus on the loud conversations with the rest of the group, but that was hard to do when  _ they  _ were being oddly silent. He stole another glance down at them, brow furrowing. They were never usually this quiet.  _ Ever _ . Yet there they were, eyes glued to the floor as they fidgeted with their hands and bit their lip. They had barely said a word since they entered the crowded hall of the school, let alone paid much attention to the conversation.

Liam continued to glance down at them, unsure if they were actually unwell or if he was just being a mother hen. Although Liam was loath to admit it, they were equally probable. As they made their way down the hall, he debated whether or not he should ask how they were feeling. Did he want to come across as a worry wart if they were fine? Or would it be worse if something was wrong, and he wasn’t doing anything?

Deciding the latter was worse, he cleared his throat. “Are you alright?” he asked. “That _ thing _ Polly had you eat didn’t upset your stomach, did it?”

Their head perked up and they looked half surprised at being addressed. “No, I’m fine,” they said. They ran a hand up and down their arm, as though they didn’t completely believe it themselves. They shrugged stiffly. “Just a bit restless is all, I guess. Don’t know.”

That was when the realization hit Liam. Their silence in the crowded area should’ve been his first clue and their fidgeting should’ve been his second. Frankly, he was an idiot for taking this long to make the connection.

Quietly, Liam took one of their fidgeting hands and carefully held it in his. He gave it a brief squeeze and began to rub little patterns onto the back of their hand, the way he did whenever they were on edge.

“Better?” he asked, casting a fond yet somewhat sheepish smile down at them. 

They nodded and leaned into his side. The tension eased from their body as they felt Liam’s soft touch evaporate any sort of worry they had. The crowded halls and noisy students didn’t matter anymore. “Thank you,” they said, beaming at him as they leaned against his shoulder. 

Liam shrugged. He could feel the heat rushing to his face, hot and sudden like every time they gave him  _ that  _ smile. “If you had just wanted me to hold your hand, you could’ve simply asked,” he said.

They pouted as they looked up at him. “You know I’m too quiet,” they said, clinging to his hand tighter. Liam squeezed back comfortingly. “And besides, I don’t want to be a bother or annoy you, or be…” They trailed off as Liam raised their hand to his lips and gave it a careful kiss.

“Holding your hand is anything but annoying, dear,” he said. A smirk flickered across his lips as their face fell into deeper shades of blush, though he was certain his face had fallen into an equally deep blush as well.

The sweet moment, of course, was ruined by a chorus of “aww”s and “ooo”s from the small group of friends they had forgotten were walking right beside them, and therefore watching the entire scene unfold.


	15. Scott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Scott and his s/o having their first kiss <3

Scott leaned against the tree, his usual meet up spot with them after school. On most days, his tail would be wagging and his ears would be perked up as he looked for the first sign of their arrival. However, on that particular day, his ears and tail remained strangely still, and stranger still, his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. His usual grinning expression had been replaced with a furrowed brow as he stared off into space and, strangest of all, seriously contemplated something.

This something was a conversation he had with Damien and Polly just a few minutes prior. Scott wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten on the topic, but they were talking about his relationship. And somehow, that had lead to Scott admitting they hadn’t had their first kiss, which had somehow spiraled into them telling him that if he didn’t kiss them soon, they would grow impatient and lose interest. Scott had struggled to follow most of the logic of the conversation for some reason, but he was sure Damien and Polly were right: if he didn’t kiss them soon, their relationship would be in jeopardy. He knew it was serious, because when were Damien and Polly  _ ever _ wrong?

And even though they had only been dating awhile, Scott was certain his heart couldn’t handle losing them. He had already grown too attached to their sweet laughter and soft teasing to simply give it up. He was dependent on seeing them cheering him on in the stands and seeing those, soft, lovely lips form into little smiles for him. 

Like one too many times before, the moment the idea of their lips popped into his head, it refused to leave. He had lost track of how many times he found himself staring at their lips, wondering how soft they would feel, how smoothly their lips would move over his. It was a common, passing thought he had had since before they were dating, and had only grown stronger when they became an official couple. The urge to feel the warmth of their lips against his had grown to the point that, in a situation such as this, he found himself all too easily distracted when they weren’t even there. He imagined kissing them, perhaps with more vividness than usual after Damien and Polly’s warning.

Would he kiss them today? How would he do it? He wanted to, he had always wanted to, and it seemed that Damien and Polly thought he should too. How–?

“Hey Scott!” they said, breaking him from his thoughts so abruptly he nearly jumped.

Whether it was Damien and Polly’s warning or the fact his mind was already absorbed with the idea of kissing them, Scott didn’t even return the greeting before he stooped down and kissed them.

It was quick and careful, light and excited as he realized that his fantasies of their lips were nothing compared to how it really felt. The kiss was soft, his lips restraining their eager movement to keep his sharp teeth from their delicate lips. It was warm and loving, spelling out his quiet adoration for them with movements that his words could never quite capture.

To both their disappointment, Scott pulled away. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he watched their face expectantly. Were they upset? Embarrassed? Had he done it too soon, or too late? His stomach began to drop as they continued to make no response and their face fell into an even darker shade of red than his.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Soctt mumbled. His ears and tail drooped, and he looked down at the ground. “I didn’t mean do it so suddenly. It’s just I really wanted to kiss you, and I was told I should because if I didn’t you might not think I was good enough, and I really didn’t mean to upset you—”

“Scott, honey, calm down,” they said. Scott flicked his gaze up, and was relieved to see they were grinning. “I’m not upset. I was just surprised for a moment.”

“So… you still love me?” Scott asked, his head tilting to the side.

“Sweetie, I never stopped loving you,” they said, laughing in that light, perfect way Scott loved so much. “You don’t have to kiss me to be good enough for me. Who put that idea inside your head?”

“Polly and Damien,” Scott said.

They sighed and shook their head. “Well,” they said, reaching up to cup his face. “They were wrong. They were probably drunk or high or… wait, probably both. Either way, you don’t have to kiss me for me to love you.”

Scott nuzzled the side of their hand, making their soft lips form a lovely smile just for him. “So you  _ don’t  _ want me to kiss you?” Scott asked, unable to hide the note of disappointment in his voice. His gaze darted down to their lips. The kiss had only lasted a few second, but he was sure that it had already started an addiction.

“Wait, what?” they said, eyes widening. “ _ No _ . Not what I was saying. You are more than welcome to kiss me whenever you like, trust me.”

“Really?” Scott said, ears perking up and tail wagging.

“Yes,” they laughed, dotting a playful kiss on his nose.

And that was all it took for Scott to scoop them up and cover their face with all the kisses he had daydreamed of giving them.


End file.
